


Let Me Love You (CasGil/reader)

by Gameartsen (Youdount)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaptered, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Light Angst, Long Shot, Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdount/pseuds/Gameartsen
Summary: He doesn’t get enough love ;-; . So now I’m putting a twist on it. This will be a lot longer than most “/readers” so bear with me. I also have an inconsistent upload ;-;  ALSO there will be NSFW content, just a warning
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m recovering from my Babylon craze, this is something my gut told me to write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue! Nothing too serious, just some story setup :) enjoy!!

The halls were silent. The city of Uruk has gone quiet following the king's funeral after his descent into the underworld. Siduri’s face has gone dim. Without the leadership of their king, all the responsibilities of war efforts and directions have perched upon her shoulders. She stayed calm despite the order and panic, all while her light smile still coated her tired skin. 

Together with the other priestesses, Siduri managed to maintain control in this dire time. Next to her was ____, helping her organize the mounds of clay tablets that have been stacking up on one another. In the end, it was a task that she was used to because of all the multiple times that Gilgamesh himself has stranded the work for ‘business trips’ and scenery. 

____ combed her hands through her hair, swiping the strands away from her sweating face. She sighed and licked her cracked lips at the sight of her work. The desert heat was not as bad inside the Ziggurat, but even then, it could still be a hard beat down on oneself. She picked up another clay tablet carefully, as to not accidentally smudge one of the characters. 

“Thank you,” Siduri whispered, moving slightly into ____’s direction. She glanced away but turned her focus back to ____, maintaining the light smile. In response, ____ chuckled in pride of all the issues that have been resolved as group effort; despite all the others taking their sweet time in the underworld. 

She picked up another tablet, “for what?” ____ responded, tilting her head towards the priestess. A short silence remained and Siduri moved over more tablets. As ____ felt the dust and clay particles get rough in the small dents of her palm she snickered, “there’s no problem at all! I’m just- just helping out!”

____ frowned while dusting off her hands. With the king being gone it felt like her obligation to try and take his place during his absence. Occasionally, she would also suggest proper a course of actions to the many men running in from the different parts of the city. She would never order them around, even Siduri would sometimes get involved to nitpick on certain details. But for her, being certain in her word was easier; she has known Gilgamesh for years. On the other hand, ____ was making a dinky effort to do her part. 

In the end, she was a mole on the face of Uruk. She was no priestess, no soldier, not a royal, and not even a citizen of this city. She was a servant, summoned by the grail for what seems to be aiding with management. Perhaps this was her task. Perhaps this was even her own war effort, because being on the frontlines would have sent her elsewhere. She had charisma-

That was it. 

Her blade wasn’t sharp, but her aim was. Shooting targets with painful accuracy was in her zone of expertise. However, when all her targets seemed to have this sort of hyper awareness-

The battlefield was a no. 

(And there was no way assassinating gods could have been an option). 

So here she was, sorting out heavy documents with the high priestess. Not exactly how she intended on spending her stay but it was more than nothing. At least, she would like to think. 

From there, Siduri turned to ____ and delicately tapped her on the wrist, “Thank you for making the King happy.”

She twitched and paused almost spontaneously, “W-What?”

Siduri fumbled around a little, “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. She looked away for a brief moment before speaking again, “I know it’s not my place but-”

She hovered her hand over her mouth, covering a blush that coated her cheeks. ____ also turned away just for a second, processing the words she just heard. She put down the tablets in her hand and carefully rubbed her thumb over her heart to soothe the shock it just took. 

With a reassuring tone she said, “Siduri, you don’t have to-”

“He likes having you around,” she said. “He asks where you are so often; even when there’s hardly any work”

____ stared in silence. 

“That’s why so many people are constantly offering you refreshments,” she frowned. ____ stood still, taking in every word willingly. Siduri caught her tongue and began instantly fiddling with the tablets. Her movements were faster than usual, she faced ____’s direction, “His Highness would have quite a word with me and the other priestesses if he heard me…”

“But why me?”

She smiled back and stared at ____ straight in the eye. She poked at her heart and mouthed a couple of words. ____ looked back at her confused until the sincerity of her eyes reflected torment and longing. She reminded him of-

“Oh,” ____ gasped under her breath. 

Siduri nodded and cupped one of ____’s hands within hers, “If anything were to happen to me, please stay with him.”

____ nodded, “yes.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good boost of motivation :) Don’t expect other chapters to come around so quickly !

It was nightfall and the atmosphere in the Ziggurat grew colder by the minute as disappointment reigned down upon everyone’s senses. The vastness of the sandstone pillars and the shadow cascading from the throne have engulfed everyone in an eerie silence. She didn’t have it, that bull. The egotistical Mesopotamian goddess by the name of Ishtar managed to lose Gugalanna; right in the peak of war? How exactly can someone lose something so divine? 

No clue.

They all waited for someone to break the sound, a sign of hope that they have a way to battle through their troubles. ____ looked at Gilgamesh with confidence that he would have a plan to usher through this. But the crimson flare in his eyes burned out, causing a shiver to jolt through her spine. She wanted to walk to him and give him guidance, a suggestion; but the soles of her feet have melted into the ground. She watched as the warm flush in his skin faded into paleness, it was almost as if he became a ghost with no presence, even under the will of his throne. His eyes furrowed and he snarled. In an instant, he picked his head up; catching everyone’s attention.

He pointed forward, “Fine,” he said with a slight hitch in his voice. “Adjourned, this war council is taking a break.”

“Break…”

It took everyone by surprise, the idea and mention of a break has long become foreign. After all the hard work and preparation for a monster so horrific, he wanted the, to take a break? Especially during a time like this, a break in the wake of an apocalypse, a calamity large enough to wipe out humanity was unreasonable. There had to be another way-

“Gilgamesh-“ ____ called.

His glance cut her off, to which he cleared his throat, “whining will do us no good.”

He paused.

“We have no plan.”

In shock, ____ walked forward with her heart pounding, “Gilgamesh!”

Ignoring her this time, he looked forward, “Silence! Do not interrupt a king's speech!” He sighed. “There isn’t much time until dawn…”

____ stood her ground and sighed. Crossing her arms, she looked down at the floor, peering to the side out of spite. He was right. How rude of it was for her to speak out of place. A chill flew by her, a feeling of coldness danced through the fabric of her clothes. Within all the bitter silence, the Golden King glanced at her with solemn eyes and a twinge centered in his chest.

He couldn’t look at her without a distinct nerve pulsing in his head. 

“We’re going to get through tonight so we can survive tomorrow,” he said with iffy confidence. It sounded as if there was something stuck in his throat, something preventing him from wanting to yell possible plans and ideas. With his lower tone, he had to rest. Following the slight motivation boost, everyone was on their way. 

Ishtar lifted her way out; her head down and back hunched over. She just grumbled with the “worst goddess” tablet tight in her grasp; the shock and embarrassment resonated with the lowness in her chest. Gilgamesh in fairness snarled and stared down at the goddess as she tumbled and put twice the weight on all her steps. She refused to look back, already carrying the negative weight from everyone’s hope. She could not lift herself off the ground, even if she wanted to. 

Shortly after, Mash and Ritsuka made their way out of the Ziggurat with small comments and worries being expressed to one another. But in all aspects their eyes still gleamed with a positive light that showed they believed that they were at the right place in time. Mash’s unusually lavender hair easily reflected the stars that were shining down on her while Ritsuka looked forward, reminiscing the journey so far. 

Finally, Quetzelcoatl and Jaguar Man rushed down the stairs in order to catch up with the others. Quetzalcoatl was still expressive, waving her hands around and speaking of great successes that were bound to be before them. Jaguar Man just followed up after her, restating the greatness of her encouragement; with an added twist of animal puns. 

At the edge of the staircase, ____ and Gilgamesh remained, watching all the others return to the Chaldean Embassy. The moonlight hovered over them and the city of Uruk as the stars joined together, working their own magic. The darkness of the night shined off the mahogany mud that was being held back by the Fangs of Napishtim. It was only a matter of time before the defense would be overwhelmed, and in the short period of time before that, a plan would have to work. Every now and then, a gust of wind would blow by; the tranquility of the night sky was too generous. 

The Ziggurat grew quieter by the minute. Soon enough, any presence of the others disappeared. The only things heard within the undying silence were the crackling of the fire pits keeping the place lit and ____’s light breathing. 

Out of nowhere, a heavy sigh escaped through Gilgamesh’s lips, “Go to sleep. It’s late.” 

His sigh was deflating, it seemed as if he had reached a boiling point for the night. The tension beating in his forehead became apparent as his eyes followed the shadow to his throne. The day was over and he began walking back to his seat. With every step, the fabric brushing against his skin echoed a soft sound throughout the halls. But his breath grew inconsistent. 

Even with the gift of clairvoyance, he still would like to think that he knew everything. Every possibility, every action, every journey, and every thought. You can tell by the way he walked that age was slowly seeping into his bones, all the years leaning back on the throne have started to embrace themselves through worn out parts and patterns where the King preferred to rest his arms. But walking away from ____ was a man who has seen all walks of life, a cocky demigod, yet a heavenly being who managed to see through the eyes of man. 

____ whipped her head around, “wait I-”

He removed the gold gauntlet from his right arm, revealing a days worth of fabric wrinkles embedded into his skin. He placed it recklessly down on one of the nearby desks, causing a rattle to occur. In an instant, he sat down, crossed his legs, and rested his cheek on his left fist. It was quite literally muscle memory. From his high chair, he did nothing more than overlook the last potential marks of humanity through the small opening at the front of the Ziggurat . She knew that scrunched up face after months of being by his side; he was thinking. Perhaps he was thinking about tomorrow, or maybe tonight. In front of him, it must have felt like the future was changing so suddenly. 

Despite it all, this Golden King was just a human. He took the responsibility bestowed upon him by the Gods and many kings upon birth. In good and bad, he appeared to be flawless. He was superior in physique and sheer power. Every man in Uruk respected him and willingly dedicated their lives fighting for him and his cause. They believed all of the past tyrant’s words without question. 

She did. 

But how polished was this king? Surely enough he was just as worrisome and as flawed as some of his own subjects. He was still greedy at heart. But in the end he knew what was necessary for preserving the future of humanity. He was truly great, despite all the troubles and tiresome journeys and distant tales of heroism have given him. 

His tales detailed his growth. No longer did he tie himself to self-deception and his massive treasury. Impulse was no longer a bedtime story for him. After his quest for immortality, it seemed that he was in control of every word and every action. He was beyond capable of doing all that was beneficial for his people. But internally he was still a child seeking fulfillment. If only his intelligence didn’t bore him-

____ began walking toward him. How strong was mankind's first king? Not even once did he flinch or bat an eye at her. Why was he so hard to read? So much could be happening in his mind, but he never voiced them out. In order to get the privilege of hearing them, it would be of random occurrence. There were many stories that one’s eyes could tell, but they remained solemn and unmoving. 

How emotional was mankind’s first king? ____ treaded closer to him, with every step she gained a bit of confidence. But he still refused her, he would not even so much move his head a millimeter into her direction. Her patience was beginning to snap. It was evil the way he denied her presence-

She shook her head. 

Behind her followed a looming shadow of doubts and concerns. Gravity has flipped on her, it felt as if her strides became long and distorted. The tenseness coiling up in her calves made her ankles loose. Her arms were stiff, but they still remained up for balance and caution. But her shoulders curled over in a shameful display, unworthy of the King’s affection. 

But something stopped her midstride. She tripped up a little and her legs quivered. His crimson eyes met hers for a brief moment and the gaze was boiling. His eyes flamed with vivid emotions of pain and dismay. The emotions have sat with him for a while, but being the King, he would shield any question about his state of mind. He seemed cornered. Was he thinking about death?

He can’t be. But those were the eyes of someone in longing, longing for something out of his possession. 

His shadow loomed over her petite figure and her heart wanted to lunge out of her chest. Doubt curdled her soul as she lightly brushed her hand over her chest. The fear sat on her shoulders, it was nearly crippling; the impact of her will. It was a throbbing heartache and her knees were being tied together. She was grasping for too much, but Siduri’s words resonated in her mind. 

Gilgamesh took a deep breath, “Why are you still here?”

He avoided eye contact with her yet again. His fist clenched harder and his body seemed to shift uncomfortably on the throne. His palms grew sweaty and his grip on the thrones armrest grew stronger, he was nearly digging his nails into it. The air in his lungs was near absent as his breathing instantaneously grew shallow. 

He twitched, “What are you doing?” He raised his voice. His eye twitched and his mouth curled, “Leave! You’re wasting your precious time…”

His voice grew quieter with every word he spoke. She said nothing. 

The loose silks adorned and wrapped around her body and the bouncy soft locks of hair fluttering over her shoulders tugged his heartstrings in various different directions. Yet his blonde hair carried over his eyes as he tried to keep his shoulders up. His veins were going cold, and his foot quivered. How can he try to stay superior over this? Why overwhelm her?

His looming authority still managed to make ends meet, ____ still refused to move. Her ribs were starting to close in and poke her lungs. A cat stole her tongue, the sight of him threw her into a flustered mess. She feared judgement. 

But that glint in his eye 

A glint that read a similar desperation he refused to explain. She was clueless to the words his actions told, but being lovestruck caused her to overthink miniscule things. She took a long breath. 

It was getting to him.

He grunted, “Don’t you understand? I told you to leave, did I not?”

Gilgamesh’s head began to ache, in response he applied more pressure from his fist. Quelling the odd sensation that was starting to bite at his cheek. The lethargy in the atmosphere wafted past the both of them. All the while, ____ fixed her stance in the shadow of this stubborn king. He bit his tongue in frustration. 

Something clicked for him, he planted both his feet firmly into the ground and closed his eyes. She continued to stare at him. In his own discomfort he grunted and scoffed with difficulty; it seemed there was a lump in his throat. His eyelids lifted and his gaze drifted down to his feet; his toes curling. 

____ began to linger in the catacombs of her own thoughts and began walking closer to him. Adrenaline began pumping through her veins as her heartbeats began to grow more rapid. If she did not push herself her heart would nearly explode. She wanted to break free and run to her heart's extent, freezing now was not an option. This was her only moment, she had to cure the water in her lungs. 

The throne was getting so close, just a couple more steps. Her passion flooded through her cheeks as she rushed towards her goal. In an instant, she reached over to grab the hand he rested his face on, feeling how tense his cramped fingers were. He didn’t flinch. Not even a muscle. He shifted up a little for posture sakes. He continued to look away, but the way his fingers loosened spoke enough on their own. ____ encased his callused hand within the safety of her palms, standing next to him; faced away. The heat was rising to her head. 

In response to the situation, he whispered, “Why do you torture me like this?”

A tear creeped from her eye as the emotions played around with a dreadful aftershock. His fingers eventually grew accustomed to her touch. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his available hand. Love was foolish, how easily do things like this happen?

____’s voice cracked as she held his hand closer to her heart, “Why?”

He flinched. His arm shook as the lone teardrop tapped on his skin. He blinked and opened his eyes to another one of her cries and here in this position, he was yet again looking through the eyes of man. It was feeble. All of this. But so easily did time cease to exist for the both of them. He looked around, stressing for a way out-

He held his tongue. He can’t tell her. 

In the corner of his eye shined a light of hope from one of the fire pits. A burden of pain came crashing down on him at the same time. Why did he, the King, have to wait for such a moment?

How dare she-

Authority was unable to get him everything, at least genuinely. As her touch calmed his senses, he found his fingers weaving themselves in between her own. This was wartime relief, his heart found a home within her reach. If he met her eyes, he would be trapped under the power of shameless declaration. 

This was a memory in the making, it was a sight he would cherish for a long time to come. But he knew too much. He could only think for himself, the end result despite everything. In front of him was a dead woman, a treasure that will be seized from him in a mere day. How can he love her when he can taste the end of all this effort? How dishonest and low would it be to lie and tell her she was going to wake up and see the following days morning?

He was trapped. 

She broke the silence and gripped his hand. 

“Why won’t you let me love you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT NSFW CONTENT (it doesn’t go full way but it’s totally just straight up sexual in one part)

“Why won’t you let me love you?”

The soft spoken words pierced through Gilgamesh like a bullet. At the moment, his brain was on overload, analyzing and trying to interpret the situation to the best of his ability. His thoughts were vivid and although his skin melted against her touch, internally his body was frigid in shock. The loud crackling pits of fire illuminating the throne from behind mocked him in his state of silence. 

____ seemed all too still for the situation she put herself in. She held on to his hand like there was no other option, clenched it like she was gripping onto the edge of a cliff. Her chest bounced as she hiccuped in the midst of holding back silent cries. The sides of her lips quivered around based on the intensity of every constant wave of emotion. Strain began to build up in her eyes as she tried so desperately to fight back every tear that threatened to run off. Her eyeballs poked out with a stubborn redness. 

In the delicate and brief moments hiding in this situation, Gilgamesh combed through his hair, effectively removing the head pieces adorned on his head. In a swift motion, they all ended up on the desk by the throne, next to the golden gauntlet. Without all the fabrics and jewels that rested on his hair, the slight bags under his eyes became apparent. The way that the late hours have pushed and pulled at his skin also shined through. But most importantly, his bright red eyes spoke more volume than before.

But now he looked straight up at her, his focus was solely centered at the loose strands of hair covering her cheeks. His eyes darted away for a split second to compensate for a last second idea that would carry him through. But he had nothing. There were many things he wanted to do, many actions he wanted to take, and many words he wanted to say. However, his lips were glued shut, not even being able let out a breath. 

She failed to notice this sudden move, all her energy was focused on doing everything she could to sustain the moment. She hiccuped and wiped away any excess tears. Within the moment her eyes drifted down to her feet, looking past the hand within her clutch. With hesitation and low speed, she tilted her head to his direction, “If you want me to leave I-“

He stared at her. The gaze took her by an uneasy shock as her eyes widened. A shiver jolted through her entire body, starting from her neck. If there was any strong emotion that was beating down on her, she better believe that he felt the same exact way. In an instant, it almost seemed as if he swallowed all his pride. 

She backed away, “Gilgamesh, it’s not my place-”

Almost instantaneously, he bolted up from his throne and grabbed both of her wrists, nearly hunching over to contain her. His breathing was being pushed under his breath as his legs remained like bricks on the ground. His grasp was firm, but not enough to leave a mark. Amidst the predicament, ____ wanted to break free and hurry out the Ziggurat, but her body was frozen like stone. To the King’s decree, he loosened his grip, leaving behind light red marks of where his fingers were. She remained still as his hands drifted down to connect with hers. 

“____,” he said. She provided a tiny nod in response, leaving Gilgamesh’s shoulders loosening from the stress. He walked up to her until she could practically feel the breeze from his breathing. She looked up at him and they were a foot apart. Her eyes crept off to the side. “Look at me.”

He recaptured her lost gaze and she proceeded to look at him with her tear ridden eyes. The light of the fires glistened on her moist skin as Gilgamesh brought up his hand and began dancing his thumb on the surface of her cheek. To her shock, he tilted his head and smiled in contempt while observing every pore and hair. His other hand let go of hers and began exploring the curve of her waist. She was hypnotized, gladly accepting and cherishing all his advances. 

If it wasn’t now it was never, this was his only chance to hold her like this. In her mind she knew damn well that he was not going to let her go tonight, and that was okay. Nothing within her spirit would make her want to leave either. Afterall, it would have made no sense, how can she reject him after she has made it so far?

He was distracted, below his head was a heavenly being, an angel, a gift from God was gracing his presence in all her limelight. Finally having her within his reach was so strange, so foreign, so intoxicating. This was it. He was fantasizing, craving every single angle on her body, every mark, every curve, and even every imperfection. All of which he treasured deeply within the confines of his heart. He was ‘cursed’ by the aura of her eyes and the loose silks of her free flowing dress. His heart flew and was beating to every breath, he regrets nothing. 

He was her king. ____ met his eyes with admiration greater than any of his men. Without a single thought she drifted her hand through the locks of his golden hair while using the other one to hold the hand on her cheek. His eyes floated down and his eyelids fluttered to her lips as they opened slightly. She brought him closer, their foreheads made contact and their lashes were tickling each other's skin. Their breathing was synchronized with the pounding of their hearts, all was in unison. 

“I love you,” ____ whispered. 

“You mean that?” He replied, jolting back ever so slightly. 

Gilgamesh has been with many women, many of them were in his own bed. He has seen more bodies than anyone in Uruk and yet it was all for seeking pleasure. He could care less about how they felt, some wouldn’t even care because he was the king. But for her, he had to make everything special, everything sensational, and every breath worthwhile. Her feelings were his top priority in this moment, all her short phrases carried more weight than the night sky. Nothing has ever played with the pressure in his gut more than she has. With that, he had to value her because it was their last night together. 

“Of course,” she whimpered. 

He tightened the grip on her waist and he leaned back in. ____ gasped as she could finally feel his lips tapping hers, but he wasn’t closing the kiss. But why? She did everything right, she came to him, she held him, and he decided to leave her like this? 

She pushed onward and sealed the kiss. Her hand tangled in his hair as her other moved to brush his shoulder. Gilgamesh, moved onto her, closing and silencing every space until he was completely against her. One of his hands started smoothing across her curves, now brushing the tip of his thumb against the underside of her breast. The kiss was deep, it was now as if their hearts were rejoicing and singing in a symphony. But the time came and she pulled away to breathe. A light stream of drool connected their lips. 

He was extraordinary…

Without time to waste, they were back at it again. He pulled her back to him and began kissing her again. Their lips waltz with one another in a coordinated effort as Gilgamesh’s hands begin free roaming her body. She could care less, he was hers for the night. But asides from that, every touch brought comfort, and every kiss blew her away. The kissing sped up and slowed down in intervals, their breathing peaked with ecstasy. Time didn’t flow fast enough until he pushed her up against the patterned wall, now licking her bottom lip. He brought his eyes up at her again in complete lust. 

She let him in. Soon enough, she moaned as his tongue darted into her mouth, completely dominating her with every move. But his patterns became obvious, she learned how to fight back against him, now battling for dominance over this war. Her hands were leaving knots in his hair as she furiously ruffled them around. But in almost a second he pulled away despite her wishes and lifted both her legs up around his waist and shoved her up against the wall. 

She yelped as her head panged against the wall. Her vision was clouded as sweat started to trickle down her forehead. Her throat was dry and gasping for air as Gilgamesh wafted his thumb over the rising bump over her tit. In a quick response she squirmed to his touch and his poisonous glare looked tantalizingly at her neck. Her face was coated in red from the action and arousement. 

He covered her mouth and licked her neck with the tip of his tongue, “I can never have enough of you,” he whispered in her ear. She shivered to his breath as he smirked into another kiss. His lips danced all over her earlobe while taking sharp and strategic nips at the thinner skin on her neck. It was all his, he was marking her up tonight, a sentiment of their activities. With every new mark she held back moans in her throat. The torture was endless, he made sure to precisely nip and revisit all the rising purple marks. 

But there was one spot ride on the corner of her collar bone that set her off, he bit it hard, leaving her squirming and nearly slipping down the wall. She accidentally pushed his arm away and let out a breathy moan that echoed through the Ziggurat. He moved back and ____ stepped back on the ground. Her knees were weak as her muscles were numb, with her legs still twitching from the experience. 

“Come on,” Gilgamesh ordered, he swept her drunk body up into his arms and began walking into one of the connecting corridors. Despite panting, ____ leaned her head into the crook of his neck as her hands and hair tangled around. 

“Where are we going?” She yawned, now feeling the after effects of her experience. 

He laughed and smirked whilst looking at the bruised marks on her neck, “To my bedroom of course.”

Her heart freaked out. 

“Where else would we be going?”

He was right, how else was she expecting their night to end? Surely no other way. Her arm swinged over to his chest as her thoughts began to flood with fantasmic thoughts of nightly activities and rituals. Her legs brushed against each other as the thoughts began to pool in between her legs. In due time, she paid no attention to her surroundings and was dropped onto a bed. 

She propped herself up, cinching the animal skin blanket in between her fingers. She looked at him as he began to remove some of the heavier pieces of armor. His eyes turned to her and he frowned, was this really how it was meant to turn out? 

“Gil?” She asked, her voice piercing around the room. The excitement and rush of the moment was still impacting her physically. But in the heat of it she crawled towards the edge of the bed and swung her legs to the side. All the while, he just let the silence engulf him. His heart was still pounding from the experience but mentally his brain was scattered all over the place and he has yet to bother picking up the pieces. 

He was just so certain-

But there were better ways to spend the night and to her distaste he ignored her again. ____ clenched her chest and blushed at the speed in which she engaged in this sloppy ill mannered mess. The night breeze was flowing freely through the windows and her hair frizzed up against it. She sighed at her irrational actions, perhaps her emotions got the best of her. 

It was the same for him. He wanted to have her in bed and make her his own in an instant. He wanted to envision her loose body underneath him insufferably begging for pleasure. But now that they were so close, he stopped. His heart was reserved for someone by the likes of her; in the end, it wanted to share itself differently. 

____ seemed to agree, his emotions and desires were clearer than day. Not long after, she kicked her legs off the bed and approached him, hugging him from behind. In response, he took a deep breath and willingly melted into the unexpected embrace. A smile curved on ____’s lips as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade. Somehow, the experience was still just as intense as the last, maybe even stronger. 

Her hands were so warm against his skin and she had no plans of letting go anytime sooner. She understood the situation, so well in fact that it looked as if they have been holding onto one another for an eternity. The Lone King has never held on to a woman, he has never taken the time to crown one as queen of Uruk. But for ____, he failed to fathom how his life would be without her. He finally had a woman to be with, someone he believed was worthy of his love. 

She came when he needed her the most, in a crowded beatdown of orders, requests, and stone tablets. Upon the grails will, she popped out from thin air and it most certainly wasn’t regrettable. He wanted to seize her differently, doing the deed with her would have been a loss, maybe even regretful. It was his duty to nurture the one he worshipped, not claim her amidst her vulnerability. As his days got heavier, he was glad that there was someone else to depend on. 

“Let’s talk,” she whispered, trailing her index finger around the curves of his abs. He nodded and freed himself from her embrace, taking her hand not shortly after and leading her to the bed. ____ giggled and obliged to the gesture. She still had unmoving faith in his guidance. 

Upon that, Gilgamesh wiggled off his slippers and sat on the bed with his body leaning against the bed frame. He crossed his legs and coughed, “come here, rest.”

After a split second, there she was with her head rested in between his legs. He smiled down at her and moved around every bit of hair that was blocking her skin. They laughed together at the sight of his silent and passive aggressive nitpicking, but who was she to judge?

She cupped his face, “you’re not the scary king I read about.”

His heart faltered, she was looking right past him, piercing through and breaking down the facade his life has made him keep. He leaned against one of her palms and held onto it like a baby. With that, her fingers once again began to dance in his golden locks, a tear fell again. But it wasn’t hers. 

“Gilgamesh?” She questioned, as a foreign tear hit her cheek. Her concerned look met his dreaded face as he made a bitter attempt to use her own hand to conceal his looks. He wasn’t going to sulk, he wasn’t going to whine, and she sure as hell won’t see another one. She moved her hand away, “I don’t want to make you sad.”

A weakened smile forced its way across, “you fool, I’m happy,” he muttered. 

She touched his cheek again and it was warmer than a day in Sumer. He needed her for that tiny dose of kindness, and anywhere they would ever go, she would be willing to give him her all. To him he was her strength, how embarrassing would it be to break down like this?

“Stop doing that to yourself,” she murmured. 

He jolted back and snarled, “Doing what? You Mongrel,” he spat. 

Another laugh of hers roared around the room, “Thank god you called me that.” 

He began poking at her forehead, “Are you asking for disrespect? Are you telling me that the beautiful lady helping me the king is a lark?”

She rolled her eyes and bit his finger whilst he pulled it away in disgust, “Oh, you are a little demon aren’t you? How dare you punish me like this?”

“God,” she sighed. “You are the most emotional man I have ever had the honor of meeting.”

He blushed, “Y-You take that back!”

“Don’t you see?” She affirmed. “Give yourself these moments of kindness.” 

He stopped.

She got him. 

His eyes drifted off and she took his hand once more, “I’m going to survive, right?”

His hand quivered and twitched, that was it. As a servant, she has come to terms with the fact that in due time, the grail was going to reap her from the lands of Uruk. She had no idea what her fate would end up being, and she didn’t have the guts to learn. He knew, and that’s what troubled him the most. He is doing all this now because she- 

“I understand,” she soothed him. Once more, she sat up and looked him in the eye, “this is our last night together…”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She was no stupid person, she understood that in the grand scheme of things she was a walking corpse. A dead woman that this King managed to fall for. Perhaps he was the true fool here, taking a gamble for his own sanity. 

____ pulled back and kissed him on the forehead, every single vulnerability of his was flipping through her like an open book. As bold of a king he was, imperfections still flooded his veins with no foreseeable end. He was a scarred and torn man, yet he barely mentioned it. How strong was mankind's first king?

Very. 

Within the solemnity of their silence, he took her hand and planted a kiss on the knuckle. 

“I love you.”


End file.
